Robo Combo
On-Screen Appearance Dutch The Robot Robo Combo Gets Evil Special Attacks Neutral Special - Cronchroler Robo Combo Gets A Friend (Choices Are Go!Sebastian, Butch Hartman Or Liy.) Side Special - Robo Input Combo And/Or Alpha Lexa Suddenly Run/Runs Out Of Stock. (Not Useable In Time Battles.) Up Special - Jet Pack Robo Combo fly,s InThe Air Down Special - Headphone Boomerang Robo Combo Throws His Headphones Then They Return. Final Smash - Punch Jab Kick Air Kick Robo Combo Unleashes All His Special Attacks At A Time KOSFX KOSFX1:Noooooooooo! KOSFX2:Can Someone Help The panda? Star KOSFX: (Crys Midair) Screen KOSFX: Combo Panda Taunts Up: Sd:(Searches For ComboPanda And/ Or Alpha Lexa. If He Does, He Unleshes His Punch Jab Kick Air Kick Dn: Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: (Laughs With Go!Sebastian, Butch Hartman & Liy) Victory 2: Too Bad! Victory 3: Bye Bye! Victory 4: (Only Against Combo Panda) HAHAHAHAHAHA! Victory 5: (Only Against Alpha Lexa) BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Lose/Clap: (Looking Angrily) Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - Reveal Self *Dash Attack - Im Hurting Your Whole Family *Forward tilt - Headphones Smack *Up tilt - 999.9% *Down tilt - 0.0% *Side Smash - 100.1% *Up Smash - Float *Down Smash - Im In The Stage Aerial Attacks *N-Air - Nig *F-Air - Fig *B-Air - Big *U-Air - Uig *D-Air - Dig Throws *Grab - (Gets Everyone) *Pummel - Form Robot Self *Forward Throw- Too Many Robots *Back Throw - Stage Clear *Up Throw - Floating Robots *Down Throw - In-Stage Robots Other Attacks *Ledge attack: Lava Platforms *100% ledge attack: Lava Stage *Front attack: Stage Fill *Back attack: Windy Platforms *Trip attack: Banana Peel Pros & Cons Pros *Go!Sebastan *Butch Hartman *Liy Cons *Everyone Else Symbol Combo Panda Logo Victory Music Combo Panda - Dab Police Kirby Hat Combo's Hair & Headphones Exclusive stickers Trophy N/A Wiimote Sound Im Gonna Win! Classic Mode: The Robots 1: Mr. Game & Watch 2: R.O.B 3: Samus 4: Dark Samus 5: Golleom 6: Metal Face Bonus Stage Boss: Golleom Easter Eggs Snake Codec Snake: ComboPanda? Otacon: Actually Snake, That’s Robo Combo Snake: Did You Know That ComboPanda And Robo Combo Have The Same Opening But It’s Different Pandas And Logos? Otacon: No! Daily Buglin' N/A Palutena's Guidance Pit: Is That ComboPanda? Vridi: It Really Is Him! Paluetena: Actually Pit, That’s Robo Combo Role In Oaxis Strikes Robo Combo is one of Butch Hartman's Minions Extra Crowd Cheer: Robo Combo! Robo Combo! Robo Combo! Robo Combo! Robo Combo! Robo Combo! Robo Combo! Robo Combo! Robo Combo! Robo Combo! Robo Combo! Robo Combo! Robo Combo! Robo Combo Robo Combo! Yaaaaaaaaaay! Video Music: Robo Panda Main Theme Ending Music: Robo Panda Ending Theme Lawl Food: Robo Food Pawlette Swaps: *It’s Showtime! Combo Panda Trivia *Sebastian is in the Middle Stages of Making a Takeover with Combo, But Combo Will Think that it will Copy his Robo Combo Takeover *Robo Combo is Slower & Stronger than his Regular Counterpart Video Category:Unlockable Fighters Category:Terios Fighters Category:Cults Category:Combo Panda Category:Characters tries to Cause Death Category:Youtube Category:Robots Category:Ryan's World Category:Villains Category:Back from the Dead